


Smuppet Star

by Em_Jacques



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, No Aftercare, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Smuppets, Smut, Stridercest - Freeform, graphic physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jacques/pseuds/Em_Jacques
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave had been the advertisement star for his Bro's online Smuppet empire since birth, it felt like, and he resigned to the notion that a kid can get used to anything.  Bro assaults him after school and drags him down to the little-used basement, making it very clear that tonight's shoot is going to differ greatly from the norm.  Dave knows he's absolutely as fucked up as his Bro and  after some persuading decides he absolutely wants to get used to these new turn of events.<br/>No horrible gore, just some nicely battered Strider boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Bro as an overbearing, low-key abusive, exploitative asshole; authoritative and selfish and sexy. He's pretty raw in this fic but not totally insensitive to Dave...after all, bad boys are only really fun when they have some deeper shit going on. It's still pretty rough though. Dave is a little aged up, and there isn't any outright explicit shota action. No mention of Sburb. Smuppets are the creation of AH and all that.

Dave wasn’t quite sure at what point in his relatively short life he realized his bro didn’t raise him in a manner typical of human guardians. Perhaps it was in elementary school when he was reprimanded for bringing a Smuppet in his pack as a naptime friend. Or maybe it was in middle school, when lunchtime boy conversations revealed he knew far more about sexual encounters and anatomy than his fellow schoolmates, and noticed they never spoke of performing such acts on each other. Whenever or however it became clear to him, Dave decided it didn’t really matter. Bro probably wouldn’t let him quit even if he wanted to.

Now in his mid-teens, Dave was well aware he was sick. That Bro was sicker, that everything they did was basically illegal including his involvement in the online plush ass empire’s commercials. He was sort of tired of taking orders from the overbearing entrepreneur and sort of tired of acting all innocent or in character for whatever moe theme Bro was hot for this month. Maybe he was just tired of being treated like a child; he was too old and too cool for Bro’s dirty fetishes. Dave was mostly certain no one from school would recognize him if they happened to stumble across the site, although he doubted equally as heavily said pervert would call him out on his involvement since it would oust their own embarrassing browsing habits. He hoped it desperately. The teen may be trying to convince himself of his distaste for posing with the new plush models but Bro would never be fooled. Bro never missed a single silent gasp or shudder, and he would never relinquish his bestselling actor.

It started small and seemingly innocent, in context. As a toddler Bro would dress Dave in cute kid shorts and tees and plop him on a large cushion on the floor, surround him with Smuppets and encourage him to play almost like a home video of a child with their first stuffed toys. Which they essentially were, Dave was sure no other plush abominations crossed the Strider threshold. Those memories he was fond of; Bro’s face hidden behind a handheld camcorder, the little red light blinking away as his gruff voice told Dave to cuddle with a new plushie which he did happily, until he eventually fell asleep.

Dave got a little older and the light over the floor cushion became a little harsher, bright on his eyes. Bro’s face and body seemed dimmer in the shadows behind his camera, until he would gesture for Dave to sit a certain way on the cushion, on his ankles with his knees bent in front of him. He expected Dave to answer when he asked questions about whatever Smuppet he was given to play with. What did that Smuppet feel like? Squeeze the yellow one’s nose, was it harder or softer than the blue one? Dave would laugh or wrinkle his face and answer willingly to the blinking red light. 

He thought nothing of it when Bro told him to kiss a Smuppet for the first time, and later was only slightly confused when told to suck on one’s nose. He did so dutifully, staring into the red dot and wincing when his saliva soaked onto the plush face. 

“See? This model and all others are machine washable,” Bro would say in an authoritative voice. “You can suck it deeper if you want.” So Dave promptly did.

The subtle orders were never lost on the boy in front of camera. He remembered the first time Bro had given him a costume to wear; a girl’s sailor uniform with a small pleated skirt. That was also the first time Bro had used a tripod for his camera. Dave had found it difficult to focus on the red light as instructed, and his attention wavered to the foreign stiffness tightening his panties in response to a demanding aura of white polo and baritone verbally directing him from the shadows.  
“It would probably feel damn good to rub a Smuppet on that, kid,” and Bro tossed him the newest release of plush accessory to hit the site. 

Dave never uses the Smuppets when he masturbates. 

 

Dave kicked a pebble on the sidewalk with a white toed sneaker on his walk home. After their morning strife in the backyard Bro had informed him of another session before heading out the door for school.  
“Be ready when you get home, kid, I want to upload some new material to the site this evening.”

All afternoon Dave had been contemplating what perversions his bro had concocted for him to demonstrate on camera this time. Maybe he merged his newest robotics intelligence into the Smuppets to make sentient little sex demons Dave would be forced to fight off, or perhaps he had called John over to witness under the guise of ‘Little man needs some help with his geography homework.’ Bro had been threatening lately to tell Dave’s only friend about the ‘acting,’ as he called it, if Dave continued to have attitude about his involvement. 

A betraying twinge of excitement shot down his body when he thought of the possibility of John seeing him at his most embarrassing moments. He couldn’t help it. John was calm and pretty sweet to most people about most things, and the invading image of him grinning predatorily in the darkness behind the hot spotlight, ordering Dave to touch himself here or open his mouth around this, was making Dave sweat. He shook his head to clear the impossible thoughts and walked a little faster, fighting the slight chub growing in his tight black jeans.  
Popping one over a straight boy on the middle of the sidewalk would never be a cool thing to do.

The steps to his house entered his vision as he rounded a corner and Dave sighed. There was nothing he could do even if he really wanted to, he told himself. He wasn’t sure if he did enjoy what Bro made him do or if he was just used to it. What a sick fucking thing to consider normal, he thought, sucking off puppets in schoolgirl costumes for your older brother and legal guardian to upload to the internet and profit from.

He kicked the face of each step before twisting the dirty brass handle and stepping inside.

 

The house was dark and Dave closed the door behind him, pushing his shades up onto his forehead. He dropped his backpack onto the linoleum entryway, eyes beginning to adjust to the shady atmosphere while he ran his hand along the wall in search of the light switch. He must have placed his hand too low because it slipped off the corner without reaching its destination, only to land firmly on the thick-woven cotton covered abdomen of a very solid Bro. 

Dave froze. The white polo was becoming more visible and he certain he had touched Bro. He started to panic. He quickly lowered his hand.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t see and didn’t know you were standi..!” the apology was cut short by a fabric bag roughly pulled over his head, and he was firmly hauled up by strong arms and thrown over what he was sure was Bro’s shoulder. Dave gasped as the force drove the air from his chest, and gave a small experimental wiggle in attempts to free himself when he felt his Bro’s footsteps carry them deeper into the house. The effort was met with a harsh slap across the back of his thighs, the stretch of tight denim across them heightening the sting. Dave pursed his lips against a small whimper and tried to breathe normally as Bro tightening his grip around Dave’s ribs, jolting him uncomfortably with the slight bounce from descending a staircase. 

Dave was confused; he knew the only ‘downstairs’ from the main floor led to a small storage floor, likened most accurately to a barren room-sized basement. There was even a drain and a small industrial sink. They never did anything there except rinse out coolers or gear after painful yet obligatory family camping trips with the Lalondes. Why could he possibly want to take Dave down here?

His pondering was brief and rudely interrupted when Bro flipped him off his shoulder, causing Dave a surge of panic before he roughly landed on his back against something coiled and bouncy instead of the expected concrete floor. He immediately reached up to remove the sack clouding his vision.

“What the fuck, Bro!” Dave yelled through the fabric in protest, but his wrists were restrained in Bro’s vice-like grip before he could grip the sack edge. He felt the structure beneath him dip slightly on either side and felt a heavy heat press his thighs down; Bro was kneeling over him, sitting on his legs.

The bag was abruptly ripped from his head, flinging his shades across the floor and causing him to be momentarily blinded by the bare bulb hanging fairly close to the pair. The triangle shrouded gaze of his guardian smirked down at his pinned form. Dave blinked and turned away, feeling more beaten with Bro staring into his bare eyes than being immobile beneath him.

“Don’t turn away, lil man, let me see those ruby reds,” Bro’s deep growl caused Dave to squeeze his eyes shut once more in an effort to hide the shudder it sent through him. Bro grasped Dave’s face firmly with one hand, his gloved palm tight against his jaw and fingers rubbing Dave’s opposite temple harshly. “Do what I tell you, Dave.”  
Dave cracked his lids open, glancing from the figure above him off to the swallowing black edge of the small room; he swore he saw a weak blinking red light through his bleary vision. A groan broke through his lips upon the realization that Bro was filming this. Was this really a commercial? He had already said Dave’s name, something his guardian was actually careful never to do when filming. 

He looked back up at the now grinning man, who removed his obnoxious shades with the hand previously cupping Dave’s face. He set them carefully on the floor by the mattress on which he had his time-brother pinned.

“You thought this was gonna be just like usual, lil man?” Bro raised a thick blond eyebrow in query. “You thought we were gonna do that kiddie shit forever?” He gripped the neck of Dave’s raglan and roughly hoisted his upper body off the mattress, holding his face close and breathing hotly against his forehead. “Don’t worry, I’ll edit out your name,” he whispered low and threateningly, “but this time things are gonna play out a bit differently than you might expect.” With those words he landed a vicious head butt across the bridge of Dave’s nose. 

He released his hold on Dave, letting him fall back with arms limp at his sides. Dave sputtered a breath through the blood flowing into his mouth, blinking tears and a shower of bright sparks from his vision as a fiery burn spread from his newly broken nose to his cheekbones and eye sockets. 

“Oh my god,” he moaned weakly, voice cracking, “Bro my nose, you broke my fucking nose.” His breath hitched, and Bro swatted his arm away when he reached to wipe the mess form his mouth. He tugged Dave’s shirt off over his head, not caring about avoiding his tender face and eliciting a pained whimper. Wadding the shirt around his fist, he less than gently wiped some of the blood off Dave, careful to not get any of the offensive material on his pristine white polo. He sat up on his heels before rising to stand at the foot of the mattress, fabric still in hand.  
“Get up,” he ordered. “Take your pants off and stop sniveling.”

Dave rose as quickly as he dared to keep himself from falling over as the burn and dizziness blurred his senses slightly. He stood on the mattress, small droplets of red falling onto the large tattoo centered on his thin torso when he looked down to unbutton the tight black trousers; a simple gear wheel, shadowed and surrounded by cogs. Dave was hyper aware of the blinking red light off to his right and couldn’t help but position himself so the camera caught the best angle of his profile. 

He tugged the slim leg openings over his heels and tossed the garment into the corner. He faced Bro, arms at his sides and head hung down to stare at Bro’s smooth black shoes. Dave thought he had a better idea now of what Bro was expecting of him, and gave up on trying to understand why this was turning him on so goddamned much, made apparent with one glance to his undergarments. He was so fucking sick. But Bro was worse, and Dave was not going to question him; it would be irritating enough explain just his bruised nose at school. He focused on his burning face, the pain a churning heat in his abdomen, and whispered, “Yes sir.”

“Oh good boy,” Bro chuckled with approval. “These always go much more smoothly when you cooperate, lil man.” He turned and walked to a small box placed off to the side which Dave had not previously noticed. He rifled through it, gruffly calling back to Dave without turning. “Kneel down and put your arms in front of you.”  
Dave quickly complied, hanging his hands loosely over the front of his briefs while he waited. He let the slowly coagulating blood drip onto the mattress in front of him, watching it soak into the fibers in an almost surreal manner. Bro had never made him bleed before, except for during a strife of course but that was different. He was excited, and terrified; he had seen Bro train alone and knew what he was capable of. His pulse quickened.  
Dave’s thought were interrupted with a soft plush smack against the side of his face. 

“Ow!” he said on instinct as the thrown Smuppet grazed his nose. It fell next to him and Dave was disappointed to see he was not familiar with this particular model. A new release? Bro laughed and walked back over to squat down on his heels in front of Dave, his body mostly shrouded in the darkness not illuminated by the bulb above. He picked up Smuppet and turned it over in his hands, the one wrapped in Dave’s shirt smearing a slight amount of red across the purple fabric. 

“Our newest model is something entirely unique,” he began in a loud and authoritative voice, seemingly speaking to no one. Dave was familiar with this commercial commentary and knew he was not supposed to be involved. He was a prop; the Smuppets were the stars. Awesome, he thought sarcastically. Bro continued. “You’re used to our mechanical models, our texture variant models, and of course our best-selling water submergible model.” His voice was low and reverberated through the small room; Dave couldn’t help but feel it in his chest and let it completely surround him. The light bulb was heating up the area and Dave could catch the subtle scent of cleaning oil, sweat, and faint caramel emanating from Bro and his cologne. He breathed in deeply; the smell was his favorite part. 

“Open.” Bro ordered simply. Dave opened his eyes and mouth simultaneously, streaked lips parting for the nose of the horrid Smuppet. Bro smeared the curved tip over Dave’s lips and across his tongue. He began his commentary once more. “As you can see, the diameter of this model’s nose is no different from our basic model, but it actually houses a flexible plastic chamber that connects to an interchangeable bladder in the body. Watch closely.” Dave’s heart leaped at the words. What the fuck was Bro gonna do with that demon puppet?  
He thrust the nose into Dave’s mouth another inch, and repeated the motion a few times before palming the body of the Smuppet firmly. “Get ready lil man,” he whispered darkly. Dave let lose a small moan of fear, and Bro squeezed the plush body harshly. 

Streaks of warm, semi-transparent material squirt forcefully into Dave’s mouth from the Smuppet’s nose, and began to run in a pinkish tinge down his chin. He gave a quiet whine, resisting the urge to spit out the fluid and gazing pleadingly up at Bro who grinned sadistically down at him.  
“Don’t swallow all of it,” he whispered so the camera wouldn’t pick up his voice, “and don’t move.” He squeezed the puppet again, and the last bit of fluid spattered across Dave’s darkly bruised nose. Dave squeezed his eyes shut, but held his mouth open, swallowing shallowly. 

“This new model allows for more involvement with one or more partners,” began Bro, “as it picks up the slack when us mere mortals give out.” He pushed the nose completely into Dave’s mouth until he had to swallow the end of it, his throat keeping it lodged in place. Bro uncoiled Dave’s shirt form his hand and hung it across his shoulders. He began opening the fabric on the Smuppet’s ass, a Velcro closure judging by the ripping noise, his hands working while he described the process. “The bladder screws into the nose channel and is easily replaced from the back, held into place by a firm but flexible structure in the body. Simply open and unscrew, then replace with a new bag.” Bro set the now mostly empty clear sac out of camera view, then retrieved a full one from the floor. He raised an eyebrow at Dave; hold it still, his look warned. Dave worked his throat around the puppet’s nose, face aching and pressure increasing in his briefs steadily as he choked. Bright spots from the light bulb mottled his vision when he looked at Bro’s dark pants, and he suddenly wished it was Bro he was gagging around.

Bro began inserting the new bladder. “The fluid is of course manufactured to mimic sperm in consistency, but also doubles as a lubricant and has a far longer drying time. It can be reconstituted with water if necessary and washes out of clothing and fabric. Of course, the entire nasal channel and screw tip can be removed for easy hand washing between uses.” He closed the flap around the new bladder and removed the nose gently from Dave’s throat. Dave coughed, sputtering up bloody imitation Smuppet cum and reached up to massage his neck. Bro promptly punched his forearm down, and Dave bit his lip to keep from yelling out. He dropped the puppet, roughly grabbing Dave’s arm and twisting it forcefully to make Dave turn on his knees. Dave yelped.

“Turn around, hands behind your back.” He ordered loudly. “Put your face on the floor and tell me what you taste, then do not speak.”

He complied, pressing his cheek onto the mattress and raising his hips in the air. Taste? Dave’s mind blanked. He licked behind his teeth; the fluid did have a flavor, he realized.  
“Um, strawberry,” he muttered. It was sort of like strawberry.

Bro grabbed Dave’s shirt from across his shoulders and pulled Dave’s elbows together behind his back.  
“What was that?” He cinched down harshly on the sleeves, tugging Dave’s arms into place and binding them tightly.

“It tastes like strawberries, sir!” Dave spoke loudly, trying to even the tremble in his voice as his new position rubbed his erection roughly against his now painfully tight briefs. Fuck, he was so hard.

Bro straightened his back, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck while Dave looked back at him from his prone position. God, why was Bro so fucking domineering? The thin cuff of his polo sleeve cut gently into the hard muscles on his arms when he reached to retrieve the Smuppet, and Dave thought of how tight those arms could hold him. How they positioned his body like a doll where Bro wanted, how they bruised his skin where Bro wanted, how they allowed Dave as much breath as Bro allowed. He panted with arousal and tried to make out Bro’s face from beyond the reach of the bulb’s light. 

“That’s right, it does taste like strawberry. There are other flavors available as well, listed on our website. Store the replacement bladders in a dark dry area. There is no need to heat or warm them beforehand, but if you would prefer to, simply wrap them in a heated towel for several minutes before use.” Bro sighed loudly, a small vocal moan lilting the end. He reached out, palming the fabric over Dave’s ass with one large hand before rubbing the back of his thigh, massaging up to the edge of his briefs. Bro tucked his fingertips under the band around Dave’s groin, sliding them down to gently push Dave’s legs apart. He was so slender and pale, and his thighs trembled slightly with Bro’s touch. Dave was his most perfect little toy, molded and formed just how he wanted. He could feel the tugging coming from the front of the boy’s shorts and smirked. Maybe this time he would take care of himself too, or rather have Dave take care of him. After filming, of course.

Bro pushed the leg opening of Dave’s briefs up to squeeze tight around his ass, pulling across his erection and exposing a hefty part of the boy’s cheek. The pressure was driving Dave crazy. He wanted buck his hips and grind down against his knees, the mattress, anything. He struggled to steady his breathing and concentrate on the blinking light. It helped steady his nerves, and Bro encouraged him to look at the camera often anyway. 

Bro gave the plump cheek one last squeeze, chuckling at the sight of Dave struggle to keep his cool. With no warning he brought his palm down hard across Dave’s ass. Dave yelped, the sting biting through his limbs, and barely managed to recover before Bro landed another vicious smack across the same cheek. Dave curved his back upwards, dropping his hips, and couldn’t stop the weak cry from tearing out. 

“Bro that hurts!” he began to quietly plead, “please!”

Bro was instantly angered; his teeth clenched and he grasped the back of Dave’s slim thigh squeezing hard enough Dave knew there would be a dark bruise. 

“As you wish,” he snarled. He pulled Dave’s briefs down in one motion leaving then stretched above his knees, before raining a series of harsh slaps across Dave’s ass and the backs of his thighs. Dave gritted his teeth, but after the third hit he could hold it no longer. A sob broke through him, and a painful moan followed each successive blow until it felt like his entire lower half was burning. 

Bro stopped once Dave’s cries of pain had melded into one continuous low wail, only pulling his hand back when he saw tears flowing freely across Dave’s nose and onto the mattress. 

“It hurts,” Dave whispered, hoping he was quiet enough to not be recorded, “Bro please, it hurts so much.” He dared to glance back at his guardian, and the dark glower on Bro’s face terrified him. 

“Turn over,” Bro demanded, his voice shaking with composure he had yet to completely collect. “Sit your ass up. Legs out, spread your knees. Don’t fucking sass me.” 

Dave twisted his torso to heave himself over, wincing as he put his weight on his bruised and tender bottom. Bro reached to tug the briefs completely off Dave’s legs, tossing them to the side. He grasped Dave’s upper arms with both hands, hauling him up easily to lean him against the wall as teen’s arms were too numb to balance him. He eyed the traces of blood and Smuppet fluid drying across Dave’s face and chest, slightly dampened from the fresh onslaught of tears. He glanced at Dave’s unaffected stiffness, now bobbing with an uncontrolled flex, and winked. He smiled at Dave, slightly out of camera angle. “I knew this is how I’d like you best, lil man.”

He grasped the almost forgotten Smuppet and knelt down between Dave’s knees, straightening his back once more. Dave could see a sheen of sweat across his arms and a telltale bulge at his hips, and his fear began to mix with another wave of arousal. Bro had never shown himself to be visibly turned on by their filming sessions, was this part of the new plot? To show Dave how it affected him? Dave moaned when Bro drug the puppet snout up his length, rubbing him from base to tip. He squeezed the body just a bit, and a small trickle of fluid ran from the nose down Dave’s cock to drip onto the mattress.

“There is also a valve within the channel that prevents reverse suction,” he rubbed the nose against Dave’s entrance, squeezing out another small bit of fluid and smearing it around, “for both quantity control and safety during more intense play.” He pushed without warning, breaching the tight ring and smirking at Dave’s gasp of discomfort. Dave whimpered, his lips pursed, the heat and power radiating from his threatening guardian making his heart race far more than the incessant invasion in his ass. He couldn’t help but let his knees fall apart to lift his hips, presenting himself to the man currently fucking him with a Smuppet.

“Good boy, Dave.” Bro patted Dave’s sweaty hair encouragingly. He leaned in closer between Dave’s legs, pumping the Smuppet in and out of him methodically and growling hotly onto his face. “But I think you’re leaving the viewers wanting, little man. Step it up or I’ll make you.”

Dave hesitated, then let his cheek slump forward against Bro’s face. “Bro…don’t make me beg, man…”

Bro’s mouth twitched in a minute irritation. He palmed Dave’s face and firmly shoved it off his own, slamming Dave’s head back and grinding it against the concrete wall. Fresh blood poured from his broken nose and he gasped in pain, coughing up the red which ran into his mouth. 

“How DARE you smear that fucking shit on me!” Bro released his hold on the Smuppet currently lodged in Dave to wipe the blood from his sideburns and stubble. “Apologize, you insolent fucking brat, or I take your dildo and leave your haughty bitch ass chained down here.”  
Dave moaned weakly as the outburst of force sent lust throbbing through him. Although the possibility of him taking the damned demon puppet away made the threat tempting to test, the brutal manner in which Bro was beating his ass made him think better of it.

Blood sputtered up onto his lips when he spoke into the warm leather suffocating him. “I’m sorry…” Bro’s hand pulled away and Dave repeated himself, this time louder for the camera and with what he hoped was a convincingly aroused whine. “I’m sorry Sir, it was accident...please forgive me, please don’t leave me here.” He rolled his hips a little, just for good measure, which pleased Bro immensely. The reward for good behavior began to piston steadily inside again but Dave wished it was the warm girth of Bro stretching him, Bro’s hands on his plush ass instead of stuffed plush ass.

“Now tell me what you’re going to do for our wonderful customers, my little Smuppet slut.” 

Oh god, there was no way he could come through, and his word were hollow in his mouth. “I’m going to show them how wonderful our new model is…”

“Exactly. And how are you gonna do that?”

He failed to come through.  
“Bro…I can’t…please…” Dave panted in between words, each exasperated syllable timed with a harsh thrust of puppet nose. The snarl that came in response from Bro made his blood run cold. 

“Please, what, Dave?”

All the boy could see through the pounding ache in his face and blood in his eyes was the sharp collar of upturned polo, bright and glaring against the backdrop of darkness. Hearing his name in Bro’s deep, lust-filled taunt snapped something in him and he couldn’t stop himself. Dave cried out, forgetting the camera, forgetting his role, and looking desperately into his guardian’s narrowed eyes.

“Fuck me, Bro, for real, you, not these fucking puppets! I can’t take it anymore! I can’t stand it when you yell at me and hit me, god…Bro…please. Don’t tease me anymore.” He trailed off softly, closing his eyes while shame spread through him. Bro stopped moving the Smuppet, but it was too late for Dave to take back his words.  
“I need to feel you. If this is really how you love me best, please use me. I need you to.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro and Dave do not continue with the kiddie shit and their new shit draws to a grand cinematic finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this chapter is a little more cruel than the previous one, and definitely contains more dub-con elements. Although I had the site given violence tag on the first chapter I'll add my own just to be safe.

“I need to feel you. If this is really how you love me best, please use me. I need you to.”

Bro was silent and Dave held his breath, not daring to move. He fucked up. He fucked up so bad, Bro was gonna beat him to death for this and just post it as a snuff film. He’d kill him and hide his body and use John for commercials instead. An image of John on his knees flashed in his mind, cheeks flushed, mouth parting for no one and everyone…

“Use you?” Bro’s flat question surprised him. “What the hell you think I’ve been doing, having tea parties with you?” Dave shifted on his bound hands trying to relieve the ache and numbness in his limbs. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to answer but decided to risk it, since it seemed they had paused the scene anyway. His voice was low and he tried to answer steadily.  
“No, I know you use me for the site. That’s not what I mean, Bro. I mean, it’s just the puppets…Bro…” He huffed and trailed off in shame.

The older man squinted in disapproval. This wouldn’t do. “You want to stop doing these, Dave? Is that what you’re saying?” He pulled Dave forward surprisingly gently onto his knees, wiping a little bit of mess off his face before kissing his forehead and the boy sighed with relief. “What am I supposed to do if I let you stop? You are so beautiful, Dave, only you will work for the camera.” 

Dave whimpered. What sick game was he playing at now? His heart pounded in his ears, and his cock ached with pressure and more than a little fear. The Smuppet lay forgotten on the floor, and Bro rose to his feet. He walked over to the tripod to grab the camera, fiddling with a few buttons before returning to Dave’s mattress. He shrugged nonchalantly.   
“Although I suppose your little friend John is pretty cute too, isn’t he?”

Dave didn’t respond, kneeling and staring into the blinking red light Bro held in front of his face.  
“Do you want me to use him instead, Dave? To tie him up down here and tell him a real good joke?” Bro dropped his voice at the last three words and their underlying meaning was apparent; Dave couldn’t help the moan that escaped before he spoke.

“Bro, I don’t underst-”

“Did I give you permission to fucking address me, Dave? You must really want me to stop.” He pressed the sole of his shoe lightly against Dave’s hard dick, bending it down to grind into the mattress. God, those keens were liquid fucking gold to his ears. He pushed just a little harder. “Apologize, fuckwad.”

Dave shook and arched his hips into the pressure. Bro’s hard, looming body behind the held camera made him melt and weep with arousal. “I’m so sorry Sir, it won’t happen again Sir, I promise.” 

“Good boy,” Bro laughed. He circled Dave slowly, always holding the camera in front of himself and speaking in a low voice. “Look at you, bleeding on your knees for me. Begging for me to fuck you. You’ve never done that before, Dave, the Smuppets must have really turned you into a whore. Or was it the camera?” Dave raised his head and drew a sharp breath with the lens hovering close to his face. Bro grasped his neck tightly with one hand, the leather rubbing soft and deceiving. “Yup. Look at that pretty face; that’s a face for video. You like it when I fuck you up for the camera, you want me to really fuck you for it, too. Who you gonna show it to, lil man? That pretty fucking short pants wearing twat you’re always drooling over? You wanna show John how good you can beg and moan for someone to make you their bitch?”  
Bro rose and pushed Dave down with a shoe to his back, forcing him to lean on his chest and face. He dropped down low and held the camera to catch a full shot of Dave’s turned cheek pressed hard against the already bloody fabric.  
“Beg and moan for John to make you his bitch, Dave.”

 

This wasn’t happening. How could Bro even know what he felt about John? Was he really that obvious? The rowdy twitch of his erection at every mention of the dark-haired boy’s name probably didn’t help his secret.

“No! Bro…that’s different…” he was about to continue but Bro punched the side of his head hard into the mattress, knocking his teeth together and sending pain searing through his temple. Bro landed a series of fists onto Dave’s head and shoulders with one hand, camcorder gripped in the other, speaking between each blow.   
“What. Did. I. Say?” He grabbed Dave’s wadded up wrists and pushed them slowly up towards his shoulder blades. The boy cried out as his joints stretched to accommodate the stiff movement, screaming into the bed. Bro pushed harder. “Beg for John, beg him to make you scream like I do, Dave!”

“Please…” Dave whimpered through his sobs, “Please John, make me scream…” Bro released his grip on Dave’s arms, and slid his hand down the cleft of his upturned ass to probe his still slick entrance. Dave gasped. “Make me bleed, John…hurt me like my Bro does.” The words felt so good to say, and Dave felt a surge of desire rise up in him for the smaller Egbert. He moaned needily, thrusting back onto Bro’s fingers and imagining the warm girth of his cock. Bro laughed at the desperate movements. He removed the digits and set the camera down on the floor at the center of the mattress so it would capture all of Dave’s crouched form, then knelt behind Dave. He swiftly pulled his polo off over his head, hips thrust slightly forward to press the bulge straining in is pants hard against him.

He quickly looped the thick fabric around Dave’s neck and pulled both ends upward, forcing the boy to rise up from his chest with the backs of his thighs lodged hard against his groin. Leaning forward over Dave, he slid his newly wettened fingers into Dave’s mouth and grinned in the camera’s direction.   
“He wishes he was tasting his own ass on your cock, John.” 

Dave gasped for air around Bro’s fingers, drool slipping down his chin and his head throbbing from the abuse to his face and head. Bro thrust them in and out slowly, steadily tightening his pull on the ends of Dave’s polo bridle. Dave grew dizzier from lack of air, his head throbbing and chest tightening quickly. All that filled the room for a few moments was the occasional muted moans from Dave and growls of Bro’s little thrusts, tied in with the slick pops of fingers stroking hard down Dave’s wet throat. He removed his hand abruptly, releasing the shirt ends, and Dave gasped as he fell forward with stars shooting across his vision.

“Oh, god, look at that little whore ass.” Bro mocked loudly, running a palm over Dave’s red cheek. He dug his blunt nails hard into the flesh before smacking lightly. He braced his forearm across Dave’s shoulders and shoved him down, causing Dave to curl under his weight. His body was so warm, and Dave loved how he could barely move under him even through the painful discomfort. Bro growled next to his ear, and Dave felt his hand slid between their hips before hearing the telltale sound of his zipper being undone. He started to shake.  
“Oh fuck…Please, you have to, please.”

“John sure is missing out. I’m gonna ruin you Dave, I’m gonna pound you until you fucking break. This is just the beginning. I’m gonna fuck you until you’re shaped like my cock, till you’re my sloppy, disgusting fuck toy.” Dave felt the blunt press of Bro against him, bare and rigid, and a string of whimpers poured from him. Bro laughed again and pushed into Dave swiftly. “Who are we kidding? You’re already my fuck toy, Dave. You’re a born slut.”   
Dave screamed at the burn of the stretch as his body tried to accommodate Bro’s thick member, his own flagging. Bro began pistoning into him without pity, relishing the way his lithe body simultaneously pulled away and sucked him deeper in. “Go ahead and tell John how much you want it. Come on Dave, the camera’s waiting.” Bro panted harshly. Dave’s mouth opened in a silent cry, but he said nothing. Bro used his own knees to knock Dave’s farther apart under him, heightening the tightness around his dick before grabbing the boy's thin hips and keeping himself seated firmly inside.   
“I said the camera’s waiting, so speak before I break your fucking arm!” He roared. 

“I want more, Sir!” Dave choked out. Bro began slamming in hard and deep letting Dave feel each thrust fully before beginning the next, and Dave let the string of lewd thoughts he buried be fucked out of him. “I love it when you order me around from behind the camera, Sir, when you watch me and threaten me. I want you to hurt me for wanting John, I want you to treat me like the trash I am for wanting you.” Dave gasped every few words, the unrelenting force of each torturous thrust driving the air from his lungs.

“Good start lil man, but I know you got more filth than that in your pretty whore mouth.” He landed a leather-stinging slap on Dave’s ass before sliding two fingers in roughly alongside his shaft, stretching Dave’s entrance. The fingers spread apart and delved deeper inside, pressing deftly and making him see stars, drawing a high pitched whine from the boy. Bro smiled. “That’s right Dave, sing for us. My little camera slut.”

Dave sobbed, tightening around Bro’s fingers and dick. “I want the two of you to cover me in bruises and bites and fuck me, over and over again, until I can’t feel anything except your hands and your cocks. Pry my mouth open, John, let me taste you, suck you, choke me with your perfect dick while you look down at me and call me names…fuck my face back into Bro while he fills my ass with cum.”

“Holy fuck, lil man.” Bro wiped a bit of sweat from his brow and stilled inside Dave, raking nails down his milky sides to feel the boy spasm around him in pain. “Now I’m definitely gonna drag your twink-assed bitch boy crush down here. We’re gonna film it too, film us beatin you hard and fuckin you harder. I had no idea you were such a slut for my fists. Are you a cum slut too, Dave?” Bro leans forward to growl into Dave’s ear, blond, sweat drenched hair sticking to his bruised neck and temples. He starts a quick pace, brushing against Dave’s prostate with every push. “I bet you are. I bet you’ll drink down every fucking drop I give you like it’s from Jesus himself. Like its John shooting his hot shit right down your throat.”

“Bro!” Dave cries out weakly, every raw sentence rasped from his guardian bringing him closer to release. His hips met each thrust as best they could, but he was so sore and tired. His face was on fire and his cock ached. Bro’s hot mouth clamped down on his shoulder in warning, and Dave corrected himself.  
“John!” He shrieked as the blood trickled down his arm. “John, please cum on my face. Paint me for the camera, John.”

Bro slid out of him abruptly and spun him around to shove his cock into Dave’s gaping mouth. He wrapped both hands around Dave’s neck tightly, groaning as he came forcefully between the parted lips, letting translucent streaks land across his bruised nose and swollen cheeks. Dave closed his eyes and tried not to gasp under Bro’s crushing grip, tonguing the sticky mess gathering behind his teeth. He whimpered slightly, the bitter taste of it so very close to what he imagined Bro would taste like; it pushed him over the edge and he spilled out all over the dirty mattress under his knees.

“You disgusting fucking wreck,” Bro panted, thumb probing Dave’s slick tongue and making the excess of sperm flow over his chin. “I like our new game, Dave, we’re gonna have a lot more fun now.” He stood, tucking himself back in his black trousers. Dave caught a small look of pity smirking down at him for a brief second before a wicked backhand to the jaw sent him sprawling off the mattress. His bound wrists prevented him from catching himself and he hit the concrete floor with a dull thud, face slamming down a short distance in front of the camera lens. Bro walked around to hold the camera, keeping it low to catch his wretched handiwork sprawled across the floor, and gave a low chuckle in satisfaction when Dave remained still with his eyes closed and a thin trickle of blood and cum escaped past hips lips to pool under his cheek. “Say goodbye now, bitch.”

The camera caught wet eyes cracking open in bleary comprehension and Dave’s battered lips mouthed a boy’s short name in silent prayer. His ruby reds finally rolled back as he lapsed into unconsciousness, and the red blinking light switched off.


End file.
